Salidar Embassy to the Dragon Reborn
The deposition of the Amyrlin Seat Siuan Sanche followed by the division of the White Tower caused both factions of the Aes Sedai to try and ally themselves to Rand al'Thor. Formation The Salidar delegation was arranged by the ruling council of the Salidar Aes Sedai, the Salidar Six, before the raising of the Amyrlin Seat Egwene al'Vere. The embassy was sent to reach the Dragon Reborn in Caemlyn, and included nine sisters from various Ajahs (a Gray, a White, a Yellow, and two sisters respectively from the Blue, the Brown and the Green Ajah). As the head of the embassy was designed Merana Ambrey of the Gray Ajah. Min accompanied the delegation along with the sisters' respective Warders. Activities When the embassy reached Caemlyn, the Aes Sedai took rooms in The Crown of Roses inn, in the New City and made contact to the Dragon through Min. As a security measure Rand forbade the Aes Sedai to enter the Inner City and only allowed three Aes Sedai at a time into the Palace. The relationship between the delegation and the Dragon initially were quite good. The Aes Sedai respected the limitations given by Rand and many times only three of them went to visit him, announcing respectfully their arrival. Min also explained to Rand that the Aes Sedai did not want to offend or frighten him. Min gave Rand information about the Aes Sedai's opinions of Rand (gained through speaking with them, and not through viewings). They generally had mixed to slightly favorable opinions of him. Some time later Verin and Alanna arrived in Caemlyn with the group of channeler girls collected by them in the Two Rivers. They were visited by Rand but he was enraged by Alanna who bonded him as Warder without asking permission and so his trust to Aes Sedai dropped even more. Later again, in the streets of the New City, Demira Eriff was attacked by men dressed as Aiel and she was wounded, although not mortally. She was found by her Warder Stevan and Healed by Berenicia Morsad. Deceived by the presence of false Aiel, the Aes Sedai blamed the attack to the Dragon. In the meantime Verin de facto joined the rebel delegation and slowly took charge. Verin was able to do this as she was as strong as Merana in the power, and older than her, giving her seniority in the Aes Sedai hierarchy. As Verin was not formally part of the delegation, she was also not under Merana's authority. Verin allowed Demira the final say of what to do with Rand, being the one offended. Demira decided to halt the visits to the Palace for several days and when they decided to visit they took seven sisters and went without any previous announcement in order to surprise Rand. However, Min was able to warn him beforehand. The sisters tried to use the Mirror of Mists, but Rand was unimpressed and even managed to strike at the weave and shatter it. The Aes Sedai tried then to bully Rand and inform him that they will no longer abide by his restrictions, but without success. Finally, when Bera Harkin and Kiruna Nachiman arrived in Caemlyn from their failed embassy to the Aiel Waste, they joined and dissolved the delegation, taking charge, as the strongest among them. Berenicia, Demira, Kairen, and Valinde were sent back to Salidar with the group of Two Rivers girls, and the remaining nine Aes Sedai, remained in Caemlyn, waiting the evolving of situation. Upon learning that there were thirteen Aes Sedai in Caemlyn, a dangerous number if they joined in a circle of power, Rand took Min, Perrin and Faile, Loial, and many of the Aiel to Cairhien. And so, after some hesitation, the nine Aes Sedai decided to follow him to Cairhien. During their trip Alanna told them about the abduction and beating of Rand, that she could feel through their bond. So following Alanna's bond they were able to join in time with Perrin in the Battle of Dumai's Wells, to rescue Rand from the White Tower sisters. In the aftermath, the Aes Sedai were forced by Mazrim Taim to swear fealty to the Dragon Reborn. Members of the delegation by rank Merana Ambrey 17(5) - Gray Ajah (Head of the embassy) Faeldrin Harella 16(4) - Green Ajah (dead) Rafela Cindal 16(4) - Blue Ajah Masuri Sokawa 16(4) - Brown Ajah Seonid Traighan 17(5) - Green Ajah Kairen Stang 18(6) - Blue Ajah (dead) Demira Eriff 18(6) - Brown Ajah Berenicia Morsad 19(7) - Yellow Ajah Valinde Nathenos 33(21) - White Ajah Joining Members Verin Mathwin 17(5) - Brown Ajah; Black Ajah in truth (dead) Alanna Mosvani 17(5) - Green Ajah (dead) Bera Harkin 14(2) - Green Ajah Kiruna Nachiman 14(2) - Green Ajah (dead) Category:Caemlyn Embassy Category:Rebel Aes Sedai